The Immortal
by yurei king
Summary: This is an immortal Naruto fanfiction. The first chapter is the setup, there is a pole on my profile for which one to make it a crossover with, please read the first chapter and vote for your favorite! Title will probably change too.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, some will most likely see the similarities between this work and MaelstromBankai's story by the name of Demon King of Fairy Tail. In truth the original idea is his, and I am using it with his permission. I was trying to think of a unique reason to make Naruto immortal and I came across his work a while ago and was enamored by his skill and unique ideas. **

**I became interested in what would happen if he were to stay in his dimension and live on until he came upon a future timeline. Now I'm having trouble deciding which timeline I should go with so I've decided to leave it up to a poll. The details are at the end.**

**By the way, some of the things happening in the story may bear resemblances to other fics which considering there are over a thousand of these...not my fault. I'm just saying I'm not copying anyone and if I use something specifically from someone's story I will ask if it's alright with them and give them credit in the chapter it happens in.**

**With that in mind, I give you: The Immortal.**

On what was once land filled with trees and lush vegetation there was reduced to a barren scar. Two men stood side-by-side staring with disinterest at the throng of allied shinobi that stood before them.

The first man hardly resembled a human in appearance at all. Hair as white as snow and his skin a light gray, protrusions from his back and shoulders resembled the collar and coattails of a haori, two horns extended from his forehead, the one on his right slightly longer than that on the left. Six markings resembling magatama were displayed on his chest resembling a necklace and around his back there was a halo of eight black orbs. Another orb hovered behind his left hand and in his right he clutched a shakujo with six rings that jingled whenever he moved or a soft breeze would brush against them.

His right side was covered in a pattern that resembled the scales of a reptile, further adding to his inhuman look. The iris of his right eye was colored a crimson red, three black tomoe surrounding the black pupil like the blades of a pinwheel. His entire left eye was purple, concentric circles surrounding the small pupil like ripples on the surface of a pool.

His name was Obito Uchiha, the man to single-handedly declare war on the Elemental Nations. He had only recently become the host of the Juubi and learned to control his powers and had been doing the largest portion of the recent fighting against the greatest warriors of Konohagakure, the resurrected kages of old along with Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi, and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's former teammate and once a traitor of the village.

At his side stood a man that once lived during the founding of the village they now faced. A tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair grown to waist length in the back with shoulder-length bangs framing his face, his right eye hidden by the black curtain. While his body appeared to be relatively young, prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes that betrayed the aging of a warrior that had spent most of his life locked in an endless war.

His clothing closely resembled the armor of the samurai of Tetsu no Kuni, red plating with his back left open to reveal the symbol of a red and white fan embroidered into the black body suit he wore underneath. In his right hand he held the bandage-wrapped handle of a large crimson gunbai with black trim and decorated with the same pattern as his and Obito's eyes.

He was Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konohagakure and the old rival of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

Directly in front of the duo stood Naruto without his chakra cloak, Sasuke and Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother at his side. His father, Minato, had just used his fuinjutsu to merge the yin chakra of Kurama he had sealed into himself the day of his death and the yang chakra in his son to form the completed Kurama within the seal on Naruto's body and it was taking a moment for the bijuu to fully settle his chakra.

"Do you still consider us to be weaklings?" the boy asked, his eyes shifting once more to display the marks signify his usage of the sage arts.

Obito simply stepped forward, preparing to engage the group yet again, never noticing that his teacher had begun forming the handseals for a jutsu as he did so. The jutsu was one he had developed with his brother, Izuna, during their battles in the war between his clan and the Senju as a way to restore his eyesight if he had not perished on the battlefield soon after. Its concept had been to allow the wielder to selectively assimilate certain traits of enemy shinobi that he would find desirable into his own body and had been the only thing that had kept him alive after his battle with Hashirama that had created the place now referred to as the Valley of the End. At least until he managed to unlock the Rinnegan and gained access to the body of the original Juubi.

Now he was planning to utilize his jutsu by assimilating the final remaining jinchuuriki in existence, Naruto and Killer Bee, host of the eight-tailed bijuu, Gyuki. He still required the final two if he wished to complete the Juubi's revival as he had no intention of becoming the jinchuuriki of an incomplete bijuu.

He was just forming the last seals when he was forced to kick away a random shinobi thought had been attempting to place a seal tag on his back. _'Fool,' _he thought. _'Did they forget that I am a sensor?' _

Disregarding the newly dead corpse of the would-be hero the resurrected Uchiha clan head resumed forming his jutsu. However, due to his momentary lapse in concentration he was unable to realize that he had formed some of the seals incorrectly, thus changing the focal point of the jutsu.

The shinobi were about to launch another offensive against the new incomplete jinchuuriki when Madara chose that moment to speak. **"Ninpo: Douka no Jutsu."**

As the words left his lips strings of chakra were sent flying out toward the allied shinobi but the moment he felt his body become wracked with pain he knew something was wrong. Obito sank to his knees, clawing at his chest in pain while all around them the shinobi were dropping to the ground with cries of anguish.

"What's….going on?" the resurrected clan head growled out through teeth grinding in pain as he fought to stay standing. His eyes lifted to observe the others around him and that's when he saw something that would have made his blood run cold if he were still alive.

Naruto Uzumaki was standing alone, clutching his head in his hands as he screamed his agony to the dark heavens above. The vast net of chakra strings, including the ones extending from the Uchiha's own chest were all entangling themselves around his body.

'_No,' _he thought. _'Why is he the one absorbing them?'_

Unable to hear Madara's mental ranting, Naruto was crying out mentally to his partner. _'Kurama! What the hell is going on?'_

'_**I don't know,' **_the fox roared, he too was suffering from the pain of the jutsu. Memories were rushing into both of their minds, making them feel overloaded with information. Kurama forced as much of his chakra through the seal as he could, hoping to jumpstart his host's healing properties in order to stop what was happening only to make it gain in speed. Soon the pain became unbearable and Naruto found his vision swallowed by darkness.

"**Naruto," **his vision flickered and he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded once again by the bijuu and their jinchuuriki, although now they had been joined by the last member of the group, Shukaku the sand spirit. **"Naruto, you need to listen there isn't much time."**

The boy turned to Son Goku, the four-tailed monkey and the first to tell him his name. "What's going on Son?"

"**Whatever it was that Madara did it's making you the focal point of a massive jutsu," **he answered, his voice rumbling like a landslide. **"All of the shinobi forces, including Madara and Obito are being absorbed into your body as we speak."**

"**That includes the Juubi as well," **Matatabi, the two-tailed cat said. **"Kurama is fighting to keep you stable right now so we can't pull him in to talk with you but unless you're there to exert your will you'll be swallowed by the mixture and become something else, someone else."**

"Wait, if the Juubi is being absorbed what's gonna happen to all of you?"

"**We intend to use our own will to influence the jutsu," **Gyuki said, Bee perched on his nose like he tended to do quite often. **"While all of the humans merge with you, we are going to merge with Kurama. He is the strongest of us and he should be the dominant personality when it's over."**

"But then won't you guys disappear?"

"**We're not sure," **Son said, shifting on his feet. **"It could be that we'll make up different parts of the old fox's personality or you may even be able to temporarily split us up long enough for a battle. There's also the chance you'll just absorb all of us and become a biju in human form."**

"**We can't really predict what will happen," **Isobu commented. **"All we really know is that even we cannot escape this technique."**

Naruto sighed and sat down, crossing his legs as if he were preparing to meditate. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

"They don't blame you," Han said, his deep voice fitting perfectly with his large armored frame. "None of us do. Nobody could have predicted this, we do appreciate what you have done for us in trying to rescue us. Now let us help you."

The seven jinchuuriki all dropped to the ground and approached the last living member of their group. As Naruto stood to meet them each one placed one of their hands on his shoulders, Fuu and Yugito each grabbing one of his hands.

"We have each learned to utilize our bijuu's powers," Roshi explained when the blond looked at them curiously. "By absorbing the parts of us that remain with our partners you will retain our knowledge and be better able to use all their powers as well."

"That's right," Fu chirped. "All their powers had to come from somewhere so the big bad one probably had all the same abilities as well."

Naruto smiled and nodded as the place where their palms came in contact with him began to glow with a soft white light. Strings of chakra grew from his body, wrapping around the jinchuuriki surrounding him and pulling them closer. Before he returned to the conscious world he heard Son give one last bellow. **"Good luck kid!" **he yelled. **"Give 'em hell for us!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found that most of the shinobi had already been absorbed. He felt countless memories and personalities pressing in on him and had to grit his teeth to keep from blacking out again. Grunting with the effort he forced himself to stand once more and spread his arms wide1. "Ain't no stupid jutsu gonna take me down!" he yelled. "I'm number one and I'll stay that way!"

_**'Kit, what are you doing?'**_

_'Kurama, no matter what happens I need you try and help me stay in control.'_

_**'What are you talking about?'**_

_'When I blacked out I met with the bijuu again. They said whatever that jackass did backfired and now we're absorbing everyone, including the Juubi. I need you to help me regulate this so I stay in control.'_

_**'….Alright, but you better pull through with this kit. So help me if you disappear and get replaced my Madara or his little butt buddy I swear I will personally hunt you down to whatever part of the afterlife you go to and kick your scrawny ass before dragging you back here to take control.'**_

_'Wouldn't have it any other way,' _he responded, smiling despite the pain. _'Now let's get started.'_

The blonde sage closed his eyes and relaxed his body, leaving only enough tension to stay standing. The chakra wrapping around him began to slowly solidify, taking the same appearance as the white version of Zetsu. The white solid chakra dripped off of his arms and fell to the ground, pooling around his feet and crawling up his legs. Within minutes his entire frame was covered and the ooze began to swell outwards, growing thicker and harder as the seconds ticked by.

When the last threads faded into nothing, where Naruto had stood was a white cocoon of pure chakra that squirmed and bubbled. The smooth shell would randomly shift, a tentacle now and then nearly breaking the tension of the surface to escape but drawing back before it could fully breach. Eventually it stopped altogether, hardening to the point of a solid block of granite.

How long did it take for something to happen, no person would ever know. There was none alive to keep track, but if anyone were to ask about that day, no matter where it was they would all say the same thing. They would say it was like the entire Earth had grown still. Like nature itself was waiting to see the outcome of something that would later decide whether or not it would continue to exist.

Suddenly five figures dropped into the cleared battleground. It was the kages, restored by Karin Uzumaki under Orochimaru's orders. Onoki let his gaze travel across the area, taking note of the discarded clothing scattered about as if the shinobi and kunoichi had simply discarded them and walked away. Finally they rested on the solid white boulder that stood alone in the space.

Curiosity getting the better of the old man he used his flight ability to hover closer and inspect it up close. Finding no crack or deformity in its surface he reached out to touch it only for a another hand to grab his wrist before his fingers could brush against it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the familiar voice of the white half of Zetsu spoke.

Onoki quickly jumped back, hands ready to unleash a technique should the artificial human choose to act aggressively. However he simply held his hands up in the universal signal of surrender.

"What are you doing here creature?" the Raikage demanded.

Zetsu lowered his hands and grinned cheekily at the shinobi and kunoichi that stood before him. "I was just warning shorty here that he might not want to touch the rock."

"And why not?" Onoki inquired, choosing to ignore the slight against him. The white clone of the Shodaime Hokage simply smiled and explained what had happened. Needless to say the kages were left speechless at what Madara had done.

"So Naruto is trapped in their huh?" E growled. "Well let's break him out of there."

"**It's not that simple you muscle-bound fool." **The group turned to see the black half of Zetsu rise from the ground. **"The jutsu Madara used is designed to assimilate his targets into his own body, granting him the same powers and knowledge as them. When the jutsu activated he intended to absorb Obito _and _the two remaining jinchuuriki. Instead the jutsu has gone awry and now Naruto Uzumaki is now the host of the entire force of the Shinobi Alliance."**

"Don't forget the Juubi either," the white half chirped, giggling softly to himself. "Little Naruto has all that swimming in his head...I wonder who'll be on top when he wakes up?"

"You still haven't explained why we cannot touch this thing," Gaara said, cutting off the black half from making his usual biting retort. "What prevents us from coming into contact with it?"

"**The jutsu is still in effect."**

"How do you know that?"

"**I am Madara's will. A clone made with his memories and knowledge, including the technique he created with the intent to save his brother long ago." **He paused long enough to let that information sink in and then continued with his explanation. **"When the jutsu activates, a growth similar to the spore clones my white half uses covers a certain amount of the caster's body. The more the caster is absorbing from the target the larger and more compact the growth is."**

"**Eventually the growth is absorbed into the skin, signifying the end of the technique. A normal absorption is the genetic material required to assimilate a bloodline which is actually rather small and lasts a few minutes at maximum. Naruto Uzumaki has absorbed almost the _entire _shinobi alliance. A full body, all the muscle mass, ligaments, genetic code, memories and personalities depending on its size could take days or even weeks depending on the complexity of the subject."**

"Add to that the entire Juubi along with the nine bijuu locked inside of it and you've got one hell of a long wait," Tsunade finished for him, biting her lip in thought. "In the end he will be practically a _god _but considering the facts and add on that we've lost all but the low-ranking shinobi from our villages and the medical shinobi and we've suffered a devastating loss."

E nodded, crossing his arms as he pondered their predicament. "We won't be able to keep our villages up the way they are," he said, garnering the attention of his fellow kages. "The Daimyos will not wait for us to regain our strength. They'll move their soldiers into action and start taking over."

Onoki sighed. "We'll be reduced to little more than party favors and old relics in a matter of a couple of years. Still, what can we do to prevent it?"

"We could take our shinobi and band together," Gaara said.

"But where would be go?" Mei asked.

"I think I may be able to help with that little problem." Everyone turned to see Orochimaru standing nearby, his arms crossed and lips curled in his usual confident smirk. "After all, my village is the only one that's actually...a hidden village."

"So you would offer us the use of your facilities just like that?" Sand began to trail around their feet like snakes as Gaara addressed the former member of the sannin. "What do you gain out of this?"

"Well I would appreciate if somebody would break my little successor out of the genjutsu a certain Uchiha placed him in. I'll even throw in my cute former apprentice and the Mokuton experiment."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She would never trust her old teammate again, but they needed everyone they could possibly get in order to keep their way of life alive. Sighing she agreed to the terms to which the man responded by summoning a giant snake with orders to take the kages to Kabuto's former hiding place. Gaara took a moment to wrap an giant sphere of sand around the boulder holding his oldest friend which he made follow them to the cave.

There Tsunade freed Kabuto from his dream of endless combat, separated Yamato from the tree he'd been forcefully merged with and cured the paralysis holding Anko in place. Once they were ready she then created two shadow clones with orders to retrieve everyone from the medical tents and move them into cover until she contacted them and they were off.

"My bases are a temporary solution Tsunade," Orochimaru said as they walked out of the cave, Naruto's sphere still floating behind them. "These shinobi will require a more protected place soon."

"Would you happen to have any ideas," Mei asked, her eyes never leaving the trees as she scanned for a possible ambush.

"As a matter of fact I do. Uzushiogakure to be exact."

"The home of the Uzumaki clan?" Onoki scoffed. "The place is in ruins, what good would it do to go there?"

"Well, I have been studying fuinjutsu quite avidly since my former sensei managed to seal my arms away as has Kabuto. Add to the fact that I have the five number one shinobi from each of the five great nations I'm sure we can come up with something."

The old man grunted but nodded in understanding. The Uzumaki homeland, how ironic the place his village along with Kiri and Kumo had fought so hard to destroy would become their chance at survival. If only his predecessor could see him now.

Seeing the others follow the Tsuchikage's example, the snake sannin summoned another serpent with orders to take them to Uzushiogakure. They traveled through the night and into the next morning just to reach the coast and didn't reach the island nation itself until late that afternoon.

"We'll need to get rid of the ruins first," E said. He glanced at his traveling companions and couldn't help the small smirk his lips were forming. "Care to see who the best at causing collateral damage is?"

His fellow village leaders simply grinned before they all vanished in a shunshin. For the next several hours all Yamato, Anko and Kabuto could see was an endless dust cloud with the occasional glimpse of the kages in action. E flying through the air shrouded in lightning, demolishing stone and wood with ease, Tsunade kicking entire buildings over with a single kick, Mei melting great stretches of property with her lava and corrosive mist with Onoki lifting massive chunks of earth and letting them drop. Among all the chaos was Gaara, his sand neatly gathering and piling separate piles of carved stone and wood for later use. Although let it be said that many a pile of wreckage was engulfed and ground down by the former jinchuuriki of Shukaku.

When most of the area was clear, Gaara moved Naruto's prison to the center of the island, beneath where the tower of the leader of the Uzumaki clan was located. There Onoki used his mastery of Doton jutsu to create a stone sphere as big as two-story house with the prison inside of it. Then Orochimaru and Kabuto began to meticulously cover the entirety of the construct in a complex sealing array designed.

"What's this meant to do exactly," Mei questioned the sannin as he added the last brush strokes to the seal and stowing away his equipment.

He glanced at her momentarily and turned his eyes back to the sphere. "The main purpose of the array is to gather chakra from nature and use it to reinforce the dome from the outside. Zetsu should still be able to phase through it, leaving him the ability to check on the stages of Naruto's recovery and should we come across anything that should be stored there then he can drop it off during a visit."

"Everything is ready Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto called. The sannin nodded in acknowledgment and turned to Gaara who clapped his hands together and called upon his control over sand to bury the tomb over a mile underground. He then used the sand to pull up great pieces of stone and put them together beneath him, leaving a circular area of sand as evidence of what was buried beneath.

"He is safe now," he said and then turned to Yamato. "Erect the tower."

The Anbu officer nodded and quickly went through a small series of handsigns, ending with both hands clasped tightly before slamming them down on the ground. **"Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu!"**

Wooden planks erupted from the earth in front of him, weaving together to form a tower similar to the mansion where the kage of each village lived. Instead for the symbol of one of the elements, the tower was marked with the symbol of the Alliance. The kanji that stood for shinobi.

"One down and a whole village to go," Tsunade quipped, chuckling at the downcast expression on the jonin's face. "But don't worry, one of my clones is on its way to Nami no Kuni to order supplies and the others are leading any refugees back here."

"Then what's next Hokage-sama," Anko asked. The six kage level shinobi sighed and turned to walk away.

"Now, we return to our villages and get our people out of there before the Daimyos can make their move," Onoki growled. The others could have sworn they heard him mutter something about stubborn old coots who couldn't mind their own business but wisely chose not to point out the irony of the moment.

"Anko, I need you and Yamato to stay here. Keep an eye on things and start looking for anything salvageable after our little...ground work," the female member of the sannin ordered. Said kunoichi and shinobi nodded and set about their task while the six leaders prepared to make the long journey back to their villages. All the while praying their hero would beat the odds again and wake up.

Unfortunately that was not to be...not in their lifetime at least.

**And Cut!**

**So what do you think? Hope you all like it, let me know. I'm setting this as **

**Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu – Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique**

**Ninpo: Douka no Jutsu – Ninja Release: Assimilation Jutsu**

**ALRIGHT! Time to give details on the poll. Now, I've chosen a few different possible ones to crossover with and these will be the deciding factors. Please don't request any ones outside of the choices provided, I have reasons I didn't include others so please just bear with it.**

**Now here are the choices:**

**Bleach – Naruto has zanpakuto**

**Bleach – Naruto doesn't have zanpakuto**

**Fairy Tail**

**Inuyasha**

**Toriko**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball Z (this is basically picking which timeline he appears in)**

**Assassin's Creed**

**Pokemon (upon request)**

**That's about everything so let your voices be heard, Yurei King signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, poll is done and here is the winner, hope you enjoy. For the new readers, welcome, for original readers welcome back. Please enjoy this next installment of The Immortal.**

**That's all for now, on with the chapter!**

Deep in his chamber of stone hidden deep within the earth, a lone figure lay on the polished floor. He lay with his arms and legs spread, clad only in a tattered pair of black shorts. The soft light radiating from a layer of intricate kanji written across the ceiling above him reflected on his long mane of golden hair that was spread out around him like the rays of a sun.

The wall his feet were pointed toward rippled as the black half of Zetsu stepped out from the solid stone. Moving forward it reached out to place two fingers against the blonde's neck only for the hand closest to him to snap up and grab is wrist like a vice. **"So you have awoken at last," **he stated calmly. **"Tell me, is the man I am speaking to the original owner of this body or has a new mind taken control."**

A single eye cracked open, the bright blue iris flashing in the light as it met the expressionless yellow of the plant man. "Heh...don't sell me short...Naruto Uzumaki...is still number...one." The man let his grip go slack and forced himself into a sitting position. Joints popped and limbs stretched after extended time without use.

"**Here, you had best drink." **Zetsu offered him a cup of water which he accepted with a nod of thanks. Letting out a satisfied sigh as the cool water soothed his dry throat he tried to speak again, his voice less raspy as it was when he first talked.

"So, where's the other half?"

"**I thought it best that I be the one to check in on you in the off chance you had awakened." **The embodiment of Madara's will refilled the cup from a pitcher sitting nearby. **"He has never been one for sensitive matters."**

Naruto snorted and downed the second cupful. "And you are?"

"**I figured you would prefer a more mature company once you awakened. If not I can easily go fetch him."**

The blonde shinobi simply waved off the gesture. "No, you'll be enough." His expression turned somber as he ran his left hand through his long hair. "Well, no sense delaying it. How long?"

"**Just a little over two-thousand years I'd believe."**

If not for the widening of his eyes it would have been almost impossible to tell that the news had affected him. "You believe? And how did you live that long anyway?"

"**After a while the concept of time and counting the years of our existence seemed pointless," **Zetsu responded, his single shoulder shrugging as if to say it didn't really matter. **"As for the how, well when we were created we were more plant than human. Our bond with the earth keeps the white half and myself young and strong in body. In truth the only thing we require is protein from the animals and occasional dead corpse we can find."**

"Well ignoring the cannibalism, that's pretty impressive," the sage admitted. "So where are we anyway?"

"**A few kilometers below a city that has taken the place of Uzushiogakure."**

"They moved me to Uzu? Wow that's pretty cool. What's the world like out there?"

"**It is...different. You will need to actually see it to understand."**

Naruto nodded and was about to stand when he suddenly thought of something. "Wait, I better take a look inside and see how things look."

Zetsu nodded. **"A good idea. I shall prepare a new outfit for you and then scout out the area directly above us so we'll be able to decide the best way of exiting the ground."**

Naruto thanked the clone before crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and let himself sink into his mind like so many times before. When he opened them again it was to find himself sitting on a familiar place, the top of his father's head on the Hokage Monument of Konohagakure. Glancing down he hoped to find the village he once called home but instead all he found was a sea of trees.

Next he noticed the vast tree in the distance, an ancient twisting monolith that towered over the rest that surrounded it. Unlike those around it, this tree had a distinct look that reminded the blonde sage of the palm trees he'd seen along the shores of the place he'd gone on the mission with Anko, Shino and Ino just before his trip with Jiraiya. _'It must have some significance,' _he thought as he leaped down to the base of the mountain and proceeded to jump through the branches of the trees toward the giant palm.

He reached it shortly but what he found was not what he had been expecting. Carved into the trunk of the palm tree were the images of the nine biju. Each appearing ready for battle as they glowered out at the world. "Just what is this thing?" he whispered.

"This is the true form of the Juubi," a voice he had never wanted to hear again answered. Blue eyes snapped downward to the obsidian orbs of Madara Uchiha himself perched on one of the many roots that littered the ground at the base of the great tree. "The great god tree...Shinju."

"Madara? What are you doing here?"

"Peace Uzumaki," the former leader of the Uchiha clan raised his hand to ward off any aggressive actions. "I am not here to take over your body like the Kyuubi attempted to do before you made peace. The truth is that I have been absorbed into you by the technique I attempted to use on you."

Naruto relaxed slightly but kept his guard up, a fact Madara seemed to actually smirk at. "So if you were absorbed, how are you still here?"

"Because those with a strong enough mental awareness were capable of at least manifesting a form of themselves in this mindscape of yours."

Naruto turned to find the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, leaning against a tree to his right. "Of those are myself, Madara and -"

"Me of course!" Dropping from his perch in the same tree was the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. "All three of us have been in here this whole time. Seriously, it's about time you showed up, these two's bickering was starting to get a little annoying."

"Who was bickering brother," Tobirama growled while Madara dropped down to stand next to the group.

"All I recall was a certain little runt arguing I should 'know my place' in the world and let myself be absorbed," he commented before scoffing. "As if I'd let such a weakling order me around. Besides, you're one to talk of accepting fate considering you're here too."

"I stayed because I knew this boy was more like my brother and thus would be an impulsive idiot." He ignored the whine from said brother and glare from the blonde. "Thus I decided to take a role as the voice of reason for him."

"HOLD IT!" The three legendary shinobi turned to the source of the yell as Naruto rubbed his head with a grimace. "Ugh, you guys are giving me a migraine. Okay, long story short. Madara tried to assimilate Bee, Obito and me with his jutsu but instead I ended up absorbing everyone in the alliance that was there. Thanks to that I've been in hibernation for over two thousand years and now I've got three people who can't agree on one Kami-blasted thing to act as my guides in life?"

The three men though it over before nodding. "That's about the sum of our issue," Madara answered.

"Yup...we're doomed." Hashirama suddenly moved to the side, crouched on the ground with a thundercloud over his head while the two rivals facepalmed.

"Joking aside," in a bid to return some logical direction to the conversation, Tobirama began talking. "Once you find a method to take you to the surface, I would recommend that you locate a secluded place to begin your training."

"Training?"

"Yes you simpleton," Madara growled. "You have the Shinju, a chakra source more than three times the size of the Kyuubi's, sealed inside of your body. On top of that you now have all the knowledge and experience of the entire alliance, counting three powerful Uchiha clan members, two Senju, an army of kekkei genkai and jutsu ranging across all five of the main elements. Not to mention weapons skills, stealth capabilities and add on that you've got the genius of myself, Tobirama and almost the entire Nara clan and you're body is going to require a great deal of work."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the insult be he nodded all the same, scratching his head idly as he absorbed everything the much older shinobi had to say. "Honestly, I don't know whether to be excited or concerned," he finally replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the Nidaime demanded.

Naruto frowned and pointed at the white-haired man. Well first of all I don't think we'd be in this kind of mess if it weren't for your damn paranoia," he growled. "These two had finally gotten around to making the village they used to dream about and then you went around spouting about how you still didn't trust them and how the whole village feared them. Then after you got to sit in the chair and make the rules you made the Uchiha a police force in the village which only made them even more isolated to the point they considered actually following Madara's example and attempting to take the village for themselves."

Tobirama glared at Naruto but it was only half as heated as it could have been. He knew the boy was right, even if he was loathe to admit it. The sage then turned to Madara, who had been smirking at the sight of such a young boy chastising the younger Senju.

"Then we have the world's biggest sore loser over here." Said smirk instantly turned to a harsh glare but it had no effect on the teenager before him. "You got so bent out of shape because of somebody's opinion that you actually tried to kill the only man that ever sought a solution other than the total slaughter of your clan. Then, when he smashes you to the ground you play dead and then try to enslave the _world_ just to erase the memory of that and finally call yourself the winner. How childish can you get?"

Finally, Naruto faced Hashirama. For all his legendary strength, the Shodaime could not help but feel nervous under the harsh glare that was focused on his person.

"And you. You were so caught up in your attempts to bring peace that you even gave away the bijuu just to placate the other leaders. Did you even have a contingency plan or did you just pray it would all work out? Not to mention that after being considered so compassionate to your enemies but yet you looked at the bijuu and saw only wild animals that needed to be caged up like rabid dogs and used like lifeless objects. Did it ever occur to you that they have feelings, or that maybe they had some insight to how things could be? Considering the fact they were CREATED BY THE RIKUDOU SENNIN HIMSELF, they might be more than mindless chakra constructs."

The three men stared at the young man before them with expressions ranging from shock, anger, shame and more. To have their mistakes and shortcomings placed in plain view to anyone was not a pleasant thing, but for someone as influential and powerful as them, it was a very eye-opening experience.

Naruto held their gazes with his own for a few moments longer before sighing and running his hands through his hair. "It doesn't matter," he said. "It's the past and there's nothing we can do to change that. Let's just focus on trying to do it better this time around. So, am I stuck with your voices in my head now?"

The Nidaime was the first to recover, nodding as he frowned in thought. "Only until we've established a firm foundation in your skills," he answered. "We are still absorbed by you after all and eventually we will be absorbed into the Shinju, and by proxy yourself, as just like the rest of the Alliance."

"So what's first?"

"I'd suggest getting to the surface," a once-again jovial Hashirama suggested. "After that you should locate an area devoid of human population so that you can start training."

Nodding in agreement he waited to see if the others had anything to add. When they remained silent he prepared to leave but froze when a sudden realization came to him. "Wait, shouldn't my dad be here?And what about the old man?"

"I convinced Hiruzen and Minato to allow the assimilation," the Nidaime said. "I possess all of the same knowledge in fuinjutsu that your father did and more and you are currently in possession of the memory of every single jutsu be it elemental, supplementary, healing and otherwise. Other than their relation to you their presence is unnecessary. Once I pointed out that your father's experience with the Hiraishin and Hiruzen's knowledge of the shinobi arts already being hardwired into your memory would be able to accelerate your capability of mastering the techniques once you are able to perform them."

"...You what now?"

The blue-armored kage sighed and his frown grew even more as he struggled to find a more...simple way of explaining. "I told him that you having his knowledge in using the Hiraishin already in your mind would make it easier to learn the technique once you are capable of making it by yourself."

"Oh.." Naruto's head tilted forward, his long bangs casting a shadow over his face as the small smile he had worn originally slowly sank into a deep frown. Growing concerned, Hashirama made to step forward and place a hand on his shoulder but before he could even make contact, Naruto bolted forward and slammed his fist into Tobirama's face.

Woefully unprepared for such an action, the Nidaime was sent crashing through the forest, trees breaking in half when he crashed into him and embedding spears of wood into his back. Finally coming to a stop, the white-haired man had barely managed to sit up when Naruto was over him again, landing a vicious stomp onto his stomach.

"Now, Nidaime-sama," the blonde growled. "Would you mind telling me...IN WHAT WAY DID YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT!" Grinding his foot into his sternum, the blonde continued his interrogation. "Those two are the only family I could have interacted with. I met my father for the first time when I was sixteen and about to let Kurama out of his cage. The old man was like a grandfather to me and is one of the main reasons I didn't turn out like the King of Emo back there."

Naruto growled and started to walk away as Tobirama heaved himself to his feet, the wood fading from his back while his wounds and clothes repaired themselves. "I only did what I believed best for the greater good," he said, arms folded as he watched the boy stop walking. "They would have been a distraction. Nothing more."

They stood like that for several minutes before Naruto let out a hollow chuckle. "The Hokage, always thinking about the many and discarding the few. Makes me wonder why I wanted the job so damn much back then. He glared over his shoulder at the man who was one of four that he once idolized. "If the job means turning into somebody like you then I'm glad I didn't get it. Did it ever occur to that logical mind of yours that maybe I could have used a sense of familiarity that the old man could have provided as a mentor? Or that _maybe _I would have wanted to spend some time with my own father?"

The tactician cupped his chin in thought. He hadn't considered such a thing, his only focus had been on the efficiency of the boy's training and mastering of the skills he now possessed. He made to comment but Naruto had turned away fully and made one last comment.

"Just because your father and Madara's were so obsessed with war and conquest they couldn't consider the happiness of their own children doesn't mean you had to become so jaded. The war was over, but you wouldn't let it go. You thrive on conflict Tobirama, just like Danzo did. My father and the old man wanted peace so badly they sacrificed great amounts of blood for it but you and Danzo were so obsessed with securing Konohagakure's strength you created enemies that would later destroy everything."

His peace said, Naruto walked away, leaving the Nidaime to ponder his words as he wandered the mindscape for a time. "We truly have made too many mistakes," his brother said, emerging from the nearby shadows.

"I did what was necessary," the younger Senju stated. "I have no regrets."

"And that may be your greatest mistake yet brother," Hashirama responded before he too walked away, moving towards the mountain that bore the faces of those who led the village he had helped create.

**With Naruto:**

The blonde sage had walked for what seemed hours around the base of the tree and had yet to reach the point where he had met with the three legendary shinobi. His anger had long since cooled and now he was merely exploring.

A sudden change in the terrain below him caused him to look down and find that he was walking on sand. The golden-brown sand of the deserts that surrounded Sunagakure. **"Heh, took you long enough to find me runt," **a powerful, yet strained voice growled from nearby.

Naruto turned his gaze to the bark of the tree to find the head and shoulders of the Shukaku protruding from the bark in a similar way Hashirama's face had been a part of Madara's chest. "You weren't fully assimilated?"

"**None of us were fully absorbed," **the tanuki said. **"We still possess some manner of self-awareness but unlike those three ningen, we do not have the ability to move about freely."**

"Do they no you're still here?"

Shukaku shook his head. **"I don't believe they do. We have been hiding our power within the Shinju. We don't trust them."**

"Heh...I don't blame you."

"**But we do trust you Naruto Uzumaki. Which is why I am contacting you now. Would you stand beside us should they try to subjugate us again?"**

"Without a moment's hesitation."

"**Good, now you best return to them. They may come looking for you soon."**

"Alright, take care Shukaku. Tell the others I'll try and find a way to let you move about the mindscape freely." With that Naruto waved, turned to backtrack his steps, and took off running. The bound tanuki watched him until he vanished, a small smile on his face. _**'Just like the old man,' **_he thought before drawing his consciousness back into the tree to mask his presence once more.

Naruto soon rejoined his three self-appointed mentors, nodding in greeting to the Shodaime and Uchiha Patriarch while ignoring the Nidaime for the moment. "Well, I better get out there and find a way to the surface. I'll contact you guys when I find a good place to start training." They nodded and the jinchuuriki closed his eyes, willing himself to fade from his inner world.

The blonde soon faded and the three legendary warriors were alone once more. "Why didn't you tell him about the seal?" Madara inquired.

"Because there is nothing he can do about it for now. We will teach him how to use the skills that have been planted into his head by your miscalculation and then he will be informed. Until then, it is best that he remain ignorant."

The Uchiha nodded and turned to walk away but only managed to take a couple of steps before Tobirama's voice stopped him. "I am still intrigued by the fact you agreed to teach him at all considering the fact he is part of the cause for the failure of your great plan."

Madara was silent as he pondered the statement, his eyes trailing up to the red moon that hovered above the mindscape forest. He followed the turn of one of the several toma-filled rings that crossed the glowing surface. "The only thing of that boy that remains after the original is his mind. His body is a construct composed of the Shinobi Alliance, the nine bijuu, the original body of the Juubi, and those that were long dead, such as the three of us."

He glared over his shoulder, meeting eyes with the slayer of his younger brother as his Sharingan flashed briefly. "In short, that child is the legacy of the shinobi world. That means the Uchiha, the Senju, Uzumaki and countless others survive through him. Since he is part of my own legacy now, I will ensure that he becomes the god among men that my technique made him to be."

"And what he does after achieving this great potential?" Hashirama questioned.

"Heh. That, old friend, will be for him to decide."

**Outside:**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found that Zetsu had indeed set out an assortment of clothes for him to wear. Making a mental note to thank the clone when he returned, the sage set about replacing the tattered rags that just barely conserved his dignity. Moments later he was dressed in a pair of plain black pants similar to those worn by the Anbu of his time except there were no bandages taping the cuffs to his ankles, a dark gray shirt with a deep V-neck that stopped just below his chest and black sandals.

"**Are you prepared?"** Zetsu asked, slipping out of the stone to his right.

"Depends, was there anything else of worth sealed away with me?" The plant-human hybrid nodded and placed his hand against part of the glowing seal, summoning three scrolls equal in size to that of a summoning contract.

"**The kages collected these shortly after you were buried here," **he explained. **"The one marked labeled "Weapon" contains the legendary tools of the shinobi, including those once used by the Rikudou Sennin himself. The one marked "Clothes" contains an assortment of armor and clothes used by the key members of the alliance you absorbed, including the armor of the Shodaime, Nidaime and Madara himself. Finally, the one marked "Memories" contains reminders of those close to you. Certain items that you may desire to keep close to honor those you can no longer see."**

"What kind of things?"

"**There are too many to list...but there are three I believe you would appreciate most at this time." **He held out a small bundle wrapped in a brown cloth which Naruto took carefully. **"I unsealed them not too long ago, expecting you to awaken soon."**

He hesitated for a moment before untying the string and peeling the wrapping away. What he found instantly brought tears to his eyes and he sank to his knees as he examined them. The first was a horned metal plate marked with the kanji for "Oil." It was the headband worn by Jiraiya, the previous Gama Sennin and Naruto's former teacher.

Fighting back a sob, Naruto tied the headband across his forehead where it would hold back the annoying bangs that kept getting in his eyes. Next he picked up a blue cloth that he instantly recognized as the mask worn by his original jonin sensei, Kakashi Hatake which he immediately donned as well. The final item was a plain jacket the same shade as fresh grass. On the back, at the point just between the shoulders, was a red circle bearing the kanji for "Gamble."

This last piece Naruto slipped on, idly noting that it even still smelled of sake and wood, the smells of his surrogate grandmother and the office she spent so much time in. "Thank you," he whispered. Zetsu nodded in understanding before continuing with his next objective.

"**Now then, how do you wish to leave this location?" **he asked. **"I can transport you through the earth with my abilities, or would you prefer a method of your own choosing?"**

"I want to try something first." Turning his eyes upwards, Naruto's thoughtful frown grew into a broad grin as his knees bent and he prepared to spring into action. He paused for a moment before leaping upward, slamming a chakra-infused fist forward to slam into the reinforced walls of the stone chamber. The results were instantaneous. The force of that single blow crushed the stone and forced the earth above it to compress until the chamber became twice as large as it had been originally. "Huh...not bad."

"**And what purpose did that fulfill exactly?"**

"I just wanted to see how strong I am now," he answered as if the matter were obvious. "What's wrong with that?"

"**Perhaps you would consider the fact we are buried beneath tons of rock and dirt and that your little act will most likely result in this entire place caving in."**

The former genin's eyes widened in sudden realization before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah...that would be bad."

"**Indeed, now will you take my hand so I can transport us to the surface? I'd much prefer that over being crushed to death."**

Slumping forward the blonde nodded and placed his hand on the clone's shoulder. The black half nodded in return and placed his lone hand against the stone. Naruto had just enough time to take a deep breath before they sank into the wall and made there way to the surface. In what seemed like mere seconds, the boy found himself standing on lush grass and inhaling fresh hair into lungs long deprived of the opportunity.

"Man it feels good to be moving," he groaned, rolling his shoulders and sighing as joints all along his back popped. "So, what do you think we should do first?"

"_How about we throw a party?" _White Zetsu appeared from the ground, a broad grin stretched across his face that was quickly wiped off when Black smacked him in the back of the head.

"**We don't have time for foolish things like celebrating," **he growled. **"First I would suggest you test your ability to draw in natural energy. It is simple and something you may need to use in the future depending on your choice in action afterwards."**

Not seeing any harm in sitting still, Naruto took a seat on the soft grass, crossed his legs, rested his hands in his lap and closed his eyes. For a moment he felt no change, and then a sensation similar to pouring warm water over his body spread from the crown of his head and downward, a momentary discomfort in his eyes made him frown for a moment but it was soon gone and he paid it no further attention. It wasn't until he heard a faint gasp from his two companions that he suspected something was wrong.

For the twin clones, the moment that the sage tapped into the natural chakra of the surrounding environment was made perfectly clear. Unlike before when all that happened was an orange coloration appearing under his eyes, Naruto's entire body had turned as black as a new moon. A ring of bone white magatama marked the skin around the base of his neck, reminding them of Obito when he managed to completely subjugate the incomplete Juubi's will after sealing it into himself.

Releasing a deep breath, the transformed sage opened his eyes and gave the duo the greatest shock of all. The formerly white sclera of his eyes were replaced with pitch black. His eyes remained their bright blue but the pupil had shrunk to nearly a pinpoint with three rings dotted with three toma each circled around them endlessly.

Naruto examined himself and found himself greatly confused. _'What happened?'_

_'Did you forget already boy?' _Madara's voice growled from the back of his mind. _'The Shinju is the source of all chakra and a tree. It is primarily composed of natural chakra, meaning when you attempted to use your senjutsu training...you accidentally drew in the powers of the Shinju as well.'_

Quirking an eyebrow, Naruto dismissed it with a shrug and stood, flexing his muscles to get a feel for what his new body was capable of. Suddenly, his lips stretched into a feral grin as he began to flex his chakra network, calling on as much as he could. Cracks spread from where his feet touched the earth, the air around him began to churn like it was part of a storm and lightning began to spark across his skin like little bolts of lightning caught in a thundercloud. He held it for a minute straight before relaxing, smirking at the stares he received from the hybrids as the last sparks faded from his skin. **"What do you think?"**

***CRACK* **They were kept from answering by the sight of a sandal-clad foot slamming into the shinobi's face and knocking him into a nearby tree. "I think you're the stupidest and funniest looking hollow I've ever seen!" an adolescent voice shouted.

Growling in annoyance, Naruto lifted himself from the imprint he'd left in the solid oak and glared at his assailant. Standing in the place he'd once occupied was a young looking girl dressed in a red jogging suit with short blonde hair tied in twin ponytails. Her right hand was tightly gripping the handle of a katana as her brown eyes flashed with anger.

"**Is there any particular reason you're attacking me kid?" **he asked, crossing his arms and staring at the blonde with a neutral expression.

The girl growled and raised her sword. "You're a hollow, that's all the reason I need." She bolted forward but this time, Naruto was ready. Easily matching her speed, impressive though it was, he batted the blade away with the back of his left hand and stepped forward to slam his right palm into her chest. The blow was hard enough to launch her to the other side of the clearing they were standing in but she regained her balance, slamming her feet into the ground to reverse her momentum.

In a flash they were at each other again, Naruto weaving around her slashes in kicks while she made use of her small stature to dodge his own attacks, even going so far as to hop on his outstretched arm or leg to get an advantage over him. The whole time Naruto marveled at his ability to follow her every move. _'These eyes are no joke,' _he mentally commented. _'I can see why your clan was so dangerous Madara.'_

_'This is only the beginning Uzumaki,' _the patriarch commented. _'But that is for later, right now I would suggest you step back.'_

Doing as suggested the sage barley avoided a blade colliding with his neck before smirking and taking a swing at the airborne girl's head. She threw her body back and allowed the blow to brush past her, but she wasn't prepared for feeling something connect anyway and launching her headfirst in the ground.

Using the brief opening his, thankfully still working, **Kawazu Kumite**, Naruto grabbed the girl's leg in one hand and spun, slamming her back-first into a tree before throwing her through another. **"Feel like talking yet?" **he yelled.

For a moment everything was quiet, but then she was back on him, much faster and stronger than before. Sighing, Naruto picked up the pace to match her, idly noting the fact it looked like she had put on some sort of mask but dismissed it.

They matched blows for several minutes before the girl vanished and reappeared at the other end of the clearing, hand outstretched and pointed towards him. Naruto paused, curious about what was happening, and then his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw a red ball of pure energy beginning to gather at the spot just in front of her palm.

Muttering a string of curses that would make hardened sailors blush, Naruto had just enough time cross his arms in front of his face before the blast was released, engulfing him and everything around him in a bright crimson light. Over the roar of the beam he thought he could hear the girl's voice calling out what he assumed was the name for her technique. **"Cero!"**

The blast lasted only a few seconds before fading away, leaving only small bursts of red electricity that flashed over his skin briefly before they too dispersed. **"Not bad," **he growled, dusting off his chest while also taking note that Tsunade's jacket had been reduced to resemble a tattered vest. His smirk hidden by his mask, Naruto raised his hands and curled his fingers to resemble claws. **"But not good enough."**

The girl, still in shock that he'd managed to survive her attack, watched as small spheres of both black and clear liquid began to gather together between Naruto's hands. Once a sphere the size of a basketball had been formed, the sage forced it to compress until it was the size of a golf ball and then he spoke the words that would make the girl shiver in pure fear. **"Bijudama."**

The compressed power erupted forward in a beam of pure black chakra. Realizing it was too late the dodge the blonde girl crossed her arms in front of her face in a futile attempt to protect herself...just as as three translucent rectangles appeared in front of her right before the beam made contact. The results were a powerful explosion that kicked up a cloud a dust, seemingly hiding her from view.

Naruto let his hands fall, frowning as his eyes scanned for movement. **"Now that I've gotten her to quiet down, would you guys come out and talk?" **he called to the supposedly vacant area. **"Or do I ha**ve to let her score some actual damage before you listen to me?"

Returned to his original state, the blonde was forced to wait only a moment before a new voice answered him. "My, you are an observant one aren't you?" Appearing in a whoosh of air, yet another blonde, this time a man, now stood in front of him.

This one was dressed in a long black coat over his lean frame, a dark green shirt with matching pants and traditional wooden geta much like Jiraiya had worn. "And may I ask who you are young man?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. The man was holding a small fan in front of his face that, coupled with the white and green stripped bucket hat on his head, hid all but his eyes from view. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, now will you tell me why short-stack over there tried to kill me?"

The stranger's hand snapped out in time to catch the flying girl's waistband before she could take another swing at the sage. "Please forgive little Hiyori of her behavior," he said. "She is new to this area and isn't quite familiar with proper manners such as introducing herself." His steel-gray eyes suddenly sharpened. "As for why she tried to kill you, she believed you were a Hollow and considering the attack you just used I'm inclined to agree. Mind explaining what you're doing here in our humble little town Uzumaki-san?"

"Firstly, I'm fine as long as the runt learns to actually figure out if somebody's a threat first. Secondly...what the hell is a Hollow?"

**And Cut!**

**Alright, how's it looking? So, Bleach won the poll, now...will it be Naruto gets a zanpakuto or not? Another question is...does he keep it? Well you'll just have to read and find out now won't you? Thank you all for your support and stay tuned for further updates.**

Kawazu Kumite – Frog Kata

Bijudama – Tailed Beast Ball

**Also, I've got some ideas for pairings but if you got something in particular you want, doesn't even have to be Naruto with somebody, you could request someone else gets lucky for once. Anyway just let me know and I might consider it.**

**See y'all next time, Yurei King signing out!**


End file.
